Distribution of media content has become widespread. This is due at least in part to the availability and accessibility of a variety of platforms for distributing media content. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for a particular media content distribution platform to be isolated from and/or incompatible with another media content distribution platform. Accordingly, media content distributed via a particular distribution platform may be unavailable via another distribution platform.
For example, the advent of set-top boxes has provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs, services, and choices distributed via a subscriber television platform. A user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming with a set-top box. However, certain media content distributed via one or more other media content distribution platforms has remained inaccessible to set-top boxes and/or unavailable through a particular service accessed by set-top boxes.